


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Day 4, Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of LaF's experiments goes wrong and instead of warding off tiny flying zebras it triggers some weird dreams in the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Dreams**

 

 _Laura_  

 When Laura turned on the news channel she was alarmed to see that there was becoming a shortage of cocoa plants and that less chocolate products would be produced. That meant less hot chocolate. She was going to die.

As time went on hot chocolate was harder to buy, it was costing a ridiculous amount of money now and you always had to be careful to hide it so people didn't break into your dorm and steal it. One day however, Laura forgot this and so when she arrived back in her dorm there was a stranger face to face with her, holding her tub of hot chocolate. She hit him over the head. He crumpled to the floor with a loud thud.

LaF and Perry came crashing in to check that everything was alright, they found Laura stood over a random boy. Perry did the only thing she could do in this situation which was to call an ambulance. When the paramedics came in they soon announced the boy dead. The police sped to the scene after that and lead Laura away in handcuffs.

She was interviewed quickly and she told them exactly what had happened. The case against her mounted high and very little evidence came to her defense. She was sure to be imprisoned for this. Granted it would be her own fault but it was a desperate situation and wasn't the guilt of killing a boy enough punishment?

Clearly not because on the 27th of October she was sentenced to life in prison for her crimes. She pleaded and begged the judge to reconsider and let her go. She had and education to finish and her father  _needed_  her. She hadn't seen him since before she was arrested, what would he be thinking?

She spent the next 10 years in prison without so much as one cup of hot chocolate. 

 

_Carmilla_

 It was all socks. Everything she could see was carefully constructed out of socks. Laura's yellow pillow? Mishmash of yellow socks. Her leather pants? Made entirely of black and grey socks. Danny's hair? Completely orange socks. She didn't even _like_ socks.

She had to make it go away, it was seriously annoying her now and nobody else seemed to see in socks. Laura had made her lie down and sip blood through her cup when she told her. Sock blood through a sock straw in a sock cup. So she checked textbook after textbook to try and figure out what was happening to no avail. Her next stop was consulting JP who told her that it was a rare disease caused by consuming too much sugar and that she would have to brew a special potion to cure it.

First she needed to gather the ingredients: hair of a firstborn ginger, gummy bears, leaves of the Hibledogus plant and a pair of socks belonging to 100 different humans. 

The first ingredient was easy enough to get hold of, Danny was in her dorm room when she got back so she pulled out a few hairs, harder than necessary. "What the hell, Carmilla?" Danny had exclaimed.

Carmilla's answer of "I need it for a potion to stop me seeing socks" didn't make her any less annoyed either. The gummy bears were also easy enough to find, Laura had a packet in the cupboard so she swiped them all. She probably wouldn't need them all for the potion but she figured she could find uses for the rest of them in her stomach.

She went to the alchemy department for the Hibledogus plant because she vaguely remembered them bringing in lots of them to do crazy experiments on.

So just the 100 pairs of socks to go. She started back in her dorm with a pair of Laura's socks and then went to LaF's and Perry's dorm to request a pair of socks from each of them. They complied with confused expressions and then she was off again. She spent the rest of the day sneaking in and out of dorms stealing people's socks. Eventually she had 100.

She went back to JP to ask how to brew it. It turned out to be simple enough. First she melted the gummy bears, unfortunately the potion did require them all. Then she added Xena's hair and stirred clockwise five times. The next step was to add the Hibledogus leaves and stir once in a figure of eight. Then the socks were added and left for an hour.

Once it was brewed, Carmilla drank the disgusting potion and was relieved to see no more socks. 

 

_Danny_

She was running across the campus towards Laura's dorm room to warn her of the impending giant cookie attack caused by some freakish alchemy department disaster. They were bounding after her, giant crumbly mouths snapping releasing fiendish howls of anger and doom. Danny had already tried fighting them but every time they broke apart another cookie grew from the pieces creating a bigger problem for her so she had started running as fast as she could across campus. Hopefully LaF and JP would have some idea of what to do or maybe Perry with her extensive baking knowledge would know what to do in a giant cookie revolt.

She ran past the library where the cookie problem was particularly bad and- holy mackerels that cookie is eating that teacher whole, I sure hope his life insurance covered all causes of death. Anyway, back to the point at hand, Danny was still running for her life, dodging cookies left, right and center. 

The tall ginger arrived at the dorm and took the stairs three at a time which was no real issue because lets face it, her legs are probably almost as long as you. She reached the third floor fairly quickly.

She crashed into the dorm room in an almost comical fashion, all conversation stopped and four pairs of eyes fell on her. "There's a giant cookie rampage and how the hell do you people not know this already, they're making noises loud enough to summon Satan!" Danny blabbered, closing and locking the door behind her. Even JP and Carmilla had never heard of giant cookies coming alive and so they had absolutely no idea of what to do.

They had been researching for a good few hours when the door of their dorm was taken off it's hinges and discarded by a rather violent cookie. Laura, being the closet to the door with nothing but a mug of hot chocolate to defend herself, hurled the contents of her TARDIS mug at the cookie. The area that the steamy drink had hit crumbled off into a mushy puddle of cookie goo on the floor. "Mind the carpet!" Perry shrieked. The rest of them however poured their hot chocolate over the now very angry baked goods.

The gang spent the rest of their day making giant vats of hot chocolate and using it to rid Silas of a cookie infestation.

 

 _LaFontaine_  

They're tiny, shorter than Laura tiny. As in one inch high. They have no idea what happened. LaF woke up like this a tiny little person with a very squeaky voice. Perry was freaking out and called Laura, Carmilla and Danny over.

LaF was sitting on Perry's shoulder for safe keeping because they last thing anyone wanted was to stand or sit on their now tiny friend. None of them could figure out what had caused their friend to shrink or how to get them back to normal size. They looked through every textbook they could find, asked JP for help and even searched the alchemy department for clues. They found nothing.

Time went on and still LaFontaine was just one inch tall. College finished, they got a job as a biologist. Eventually they ran for president. LaF was America's first one inch, non binary president. They made laws for rights of lgbtqa+ people and for those who were significantly shorter than their peers. They created short people awareness days and funded schemes to invent products to make life easier for small people.

Their time as president was brilliant for America. Crime was at an all time low, the economy was booming and people were much happier than they had ever been.

When LaF eventually stepped down from the running of president after serving America for 12 years. Boy were they glad they never found out how to turn back to regular size.

 

_Perry_

Perry was an FBI agent working hard on the case against the very villainous Dr Baby, who was not a baby as his name suggested but rather a guy who liked to think of himself as smooth. He was not smooth. He was a dirty, old crook who'd been cheating his way out of taxes for years by killing people off, bribing officers and moving from place to place. But now they had him.

They had managed to narrow his location down to an old abandoned warehouse and so were on their way there now. Five well trained FBI agents, each armed with a gun, a taser and a baton. He didn't stand a chance.  Two officers went to the back door whilst Perry and two other agents crashed through the front.

He was sat at his desk when they broke in, his expression one of shock. He tried to run but they had him pined to the floor and in handcuffs before he could get more than a few feet. This was a huge success on their part.They took him to a maximum security prison with round the clock security watching his every move. He was far to dangerous to risk him escaping. 

Perry and the rest of the FBI agents that had been part of the team got medals and nationwide recognition for their part in arresting one of the many fiends that terrorised America.

 

\---

Each one of them woke with a start the next day. They sat in Laura's room trying to figure out what an Earth had happened to make them all have such weird dreams when a group of tiny flying zebras flew up to them to snack on their blood. "LaF, I thought you said you'd experimented on how to get these things to leave us alone" Laura said.

"Oh! The book said to be very careful because if you do the experiment wrong it causes dreams that make no sense until it wears off..." They trail off.

Well that explains that one!


End file.
